


Cry of a Wolf

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: When a dog carrying Marinette's bag arrives at school, Alya and the class are audience to a series of events that would make a short novel
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 142
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Cry of a Wolf

**_ Cry of a Wolf _ **

Alya stood on the steps to the school, Marinette was known to be late, but today was important because Marinette had an interview for an internship with Gabriel, and Adrien’s dad did not like people who were late. From what Alya had heard, Chloe’s mother was going to be there as well.

“Still no sign?” A voice to Alya’s left asked.

Alya turned and looked at the source of the voice, Lila stood next to her. Alya was starting to have her suspicions of Lila and passed those suspicions onto the rest of the class. Needless to say, they had a lot of grovelling to do before they could get back into Marinette’s good books.

“No,” Said Alya, keeping her voice even, “I’ll just pass on to Ms. Bustier that Marinette’s a bit late.”

As Alya walked away, Lila smirked. This was going to be too easy.

Alya doubled back, after ensuring the Lila wasn’t on the steps anymore, after a few minutes Adrien and Nino walked up.

“Waiting on Marinette?” Nino asked in way of greeting, making Alya nod, “Babe, I’m sure she’s okay, probably overslept.”

“Yeah.” Said Alya, absently aware of something brushing up against her legs. Alya looked down and came face to fluff with a massive dog holding Marinette’s bag, “Hey,” Said Alya, kneeling down and scratching the dog behind the ears, as well as getting Adrien and Nino’s attention, “You are looking for Marinette too?”

The Dog barked at Marinette’s name, just before the warning bell sounded. Alya sighed, before standing up and walking into school, none of the group noticing the dog following them.

The class had only just started, with Alya explaining Marinette’s absence to Ms. Bustier, when the scratching could be heard. Alya’s face fell as Ms. Bustier opened the door and the dog from outside school trotted in, Marinette’s bag between their teeth, before they settled down next to Marinette seat.

“Friend of yours?” Kim asked, looking at the dog, who defiantly looked back at him.

“No, they just turned up at the school steps.” Said Alya, “I think they’re looking for Marinette.”

The dog barked, as if they were confirming what Alya said.

“I think they should stay here until Marinette turns up.” Said Alya, as the dog got up and wondered around the room, stopping at Rose, who was gushing over how fluffy the dog was.

“I suggest you take the dog back to the bakery during the break.” Said Ms. Bustier, before she returned to teaching.

The dog wasn’t at all disruptive, although they hung around Rose for most of the lesson. Alya got to her feet and gave a short whistle, making the dog look over at her. Alya gave a jerk of her head and the dog followed her out of the room.

The dog remained on Alya’s heels until they arrived at the bakery.

“Mrs. Cheng?” Alya said, making Sabine look at her, “I’m here to return your dog.”

Sabine looked behind Alya and spotted the dog sitting behind Alya.

“Alya,” Said Sabine, frowning, “We don’t own a dog.”

Alya froze and looked between Sabine and the dog, “But they had Marinette’s bag and barked every time someone said her name.”

The Dog barked.

“We last saw Marinette leaving for school this morning and she had her bag with her when she left.” Said Sabine, walking over to the dog, “As for her barking whenever Marinette’s name is said, maybe her name is Marinette.”

The dog barked twice in quick succession.

“Marinette hasn’t been in class today,” Said Alya, “I thought she’d be here with you.”

Sabine frowned, “Marinette has been taking on a large number of tasks lately, when she gets home, we’ll talk to her about it.”

Alya absently nodded, turning around and leaving, the dog on her heels. The dog followed Alya back to the school, settling herself at Alya’s feet.

“Any news on Marinette?” Nino asked, leaning over to Alya. The Dog barked again.

“No, the last time her parents saw her, she was leaving for school, the dog doesn’t even belong to them.” Said Alya, “Apparently, the reason the dog is barking at us is because her _name_ is Marinette.”

Everyone was silent, until Alya’s phone pinged. Alya pulled her phone out and looked at the screen.

“There’s an Akuma attack!” Alya gasped, before she jumped up and raced out of the room, Nino and the dog on her heels. One by one, the class all followed Alya to the Akuma.

/*/

Alya was giving the introduction to her live stream of the Akuma attack, when she skidded to a halt a few meters from the Akuma.

“I am Changeling!” Yelled the Akuma, as they turned a man into a rabbit, “I have already beaten Ladybug!”

The Akuma held out his hand, revealing the Ladybug earrings. The silence that swept over the crowd was deafening, the Akuma was too busy gloating to notice a large dog running towards him, until the dog bit his hand, grabbed the earrings in their mouth and rushed away.

“NO!” Yelled the Akuma, rushing over to follow the dog, only for the dog to skid to a stop and turn and face him, snarling and snapping. The Akuma froze before the dog, their bright blue eyes filled with rage. The dog lunged at him, making him flee.

The class went back to the school, Marinette the Dog trotting in front of them. As soon as they arrived back in Ms. Bustier’s class, the dog deposited the earrings into Adrien’s hand, before sitting down and looking at Alya.

“I did try to warn you.” Said Marinette, her voice coming from the dog’s mouth.

The room was silent, as everyone stared at Marinette. Now that they knew it was her, the class could actually see Marinette’s colour scheme in the dog’s fur. Lila let out a massive sneeze.

“Sorry,” Said Lila, trying to look as if she couldn’t stop, “I’m allergic to dogs.”

Marinette snapped her head around and glared at Lila, “I. Am. A. Wolf. Not. Some. Pedigree. Mutt.”

Rose walked over and started scratching Marinette behind the ears. Marinette immediately relaxed as Rose scratched her head.

“This doesn’t prove anything.” Said Marinette, twisting her head to get more pets.

No one noticed Adrien leaving the room, but everyone noticed Chat Noir tapping on their window. As soon as the window was opened, Chat’s scent permeated into the room. Marinette’s nose twitched, before she looked at the hero.

‘He smells familiar.’ Marinette thought, as she got up and ambled over to the hero, her eyes narrowed, ‘Too familiar.’

Marinette immediately started barking and wagging her tail back and forth, getting a laugh from the class. Until she grabbed Chat’s baton in her mouth and ran off with it. It wasn’t until she was halfway through burying it, did Marinette’s mind return to her, making her stop.

Chat landed next to her, grabbing the baton as he said, “That wasn’t funny.”

Marinette looked up at him.

“I-I don’t know what came over me.” Said Marinette, her ears back, “Let’s just go back inside.”

Max was halfway through explaining a possible reason Marinette went haywire when the Hero and the Wolf came back to the classroom.

“Hey,” Said Alya, getting to her feet, “Max said that-”

“That your mind is starting to deteriorate the longer you are trapped like that.” Max cut Alya off, looking down at Marinette, “I believe that we have until the end of the day before the change becomes permanent.”

The class was silent, before Alya turned to Lila.

“You’re Ladybug’s best friend,” Said Alya, looking at Lila expectantly, “you can call her, and she can fix this.”

Lila stiffened, “Oh, but I tried,” Lila lied, “she’s not answering.”

Chat cleared his throat, “There is the possibility that Ladybug hasn’t gotten any calls, since the earrings are with me.”

Lila internally scowled, as Marinette’s mind went blank again.

The wolf by Chat’s side started growling and stalking towards Lila, before Chat grabbed the back of its neck. The Wolf spun around and clamped its jaws on Chat’s arm. Chat quietly thanked Plagg that the suit was damage proof.

Rose stomped across the room, making the Wolf turn its eyes on her. The class gasped at the wild and instinctive look in the Wolf’s eyes. It opened its jaw to snap at the small blonde girl, only for her to wrap her hand around its snout, pull it forwards and clamped her teeth over the Wolf’s ear.

The Wolf left out a frightened yelp, before whining. Rose let it go, the Wolf taking refuge behind Chat’s leg.

“Come!” Rose commanded, pointing to a spot on the floor in front of her.

The Wolf nervously wandered over, before it stopped in front of Rose. Rose pressed something against the Wolf’s nose, making it violently recoil.

“What the fuck is that?” Marinette exclaimed in disgust.

“One of Kim’s gym socks.” Said Rose, tossing the piece of clothing away.

Marinette breathed through her nose a few times, “Why does my ear hurt?”

The class was silent, before Nino leaned towards Marinette, “Don’t you remember the last five minutes?”

Marinette shook her head. Nino quickly explained what had happened, making Marinette bow her head.

“Sorry, I-” Marinette began.

“Don’t know what came over you.” Chat finished, looking down at her, “Yeah, do you have any wolf senses?”

Marinette gave him a withering glare, “What do you think, pretty boy?”

Chat froze, Marinette using the nickname she had for his civilian-self told him that she did.

“Girl, I think your thoughts on Chat Noir’s hotness can wait until you’re back to normal.” Said Alya, looking at the wolf.

“I was thinking that you could track the Akuma.” Said Chat, mentally shaking himself, “Do you think you could use the earrings?”

Marinette sat there quietly, she was quiet for so long that the others thought that she had gone animal again, “Would they help prevent me from going all crazy?”

Chat looked down at the earrings, before looking at Marinette, “Only one way to find out, now hold still.”

Marinette let out a small whimper as the earrings pierced her ears, they glowed for a second, before Tikki shot out.

“Ladybug’s been captured!” Tikki gasped, before Marinette cleared her throat.

“As terrifying as that sounds,” Said Marinette, making Tikki spin around and gasp, “would the earrings prevent me from going feral?”

Tikki was silent, before nodded, “Just say spots on.”

Marinette nodded, before saying “Spots on.”

A flash of light lit up the room, before it vanished. Marinette now sat there, her black almost blue fur now a deep red with black spots. Her legs remained black, as did the fur around her head, with a single stripe across her eyes.

“So,” Chat said, looking down at Marinette, “Care to go for a walk?”

“Woof, fucking, woof.” Lady-Dog growled, stalking out of the room. They had just exited the front doors, before Lady-Dog broke into a run, with Chat struggling to keep up, before he ran out of breath and had to stop.

Lady-Dog teared around a corner, before cutting through an alley, then she spotted Changeling, who barely had time to look around, before Lady-Dog was pinning him to the ground.

“Change me back!” Lady-Dog growled, her teeth dangerously close to his ear, “Change be back now, or I’ll rip your throat out!”

“Y-you’re bluffing!” Stammered Changeling, making Lady-Dog lunge forwards, her jaw open.

There was a loud pop and Ladybug found herself straddling the Akuma, she drew her hand back and grabbed his tie, tearing it and releasing the Akuma. Ladybug jumped up and caught the Akuma in her yoyo and purified it. Ladybug looked down at the Lucky Charm she’d conjured earlier.

“A dog toy,” Ladybug muttered, “Hilarious.”

The Lucky charm was thrown into the air and a wave of Ladybugs swarmed around them. Ladybug heard a thud behind her.

“My-My Lady,” Chat gasped, “It’s good to see you again, where’s Marinette?”

“I recovered the earrings and dealt with Changeling,” Ladybug responded, “Don’t worry, Marinette is perfectly safe.”

Chat nodded absent minded as he stared at the Akuma, “Doesn’t he work at the Zoo?”

“I think he was fired because he was a little too friendly with the animals,” Said Ladybug, giving Chat a sideways look, “if you know what I mean.”

Chat recoiled in disgust.

/*/

Ladybug sighed as she stood on top of the Eiffel Tower. She had to explain to her parents that an Akuma turned her into a Wolf until the Akuma was purified. Marinette got the sinking feeling that they were being overprotective, walking her to school and back. Marinette had been swarmed by her classmates, most of them giving apologies.

Ladybug scrunched her nose impatiently, looking around in an attempt to locate her partner.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Said Chat as he landed, “I was at a piano lesson.”

Ladybug chuckled, “You know, Adrien,” Chat froze, “You don’t have to lie to cover up what you were actually doing.”

There was silence, before Ladybug took a step away, “Want to see a neat party trick?”

Chat nodded and Ladybug turned into a Wolf, a very familiar Wolf.

“M-m-m-marinette?” Chat gasped.

Lady-Dog gave a grin, before shifting back, “Cool, right?”

Chat was silent, before he started laughing, “You’ve been behind me this whole time.”

“And you’ve been in front of me.” Ladybug laughed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to talk further into the night, both returning home oddly content.


End file.
